<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubble Tea Talk by HedwigTheSnowyOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487452">Bubble Tea Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigTheSnowyOwl/pseuds/HedwigTheSnowyOwl'>HedwigTheSnowyOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, M/M, Post-War, bubble tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigTheSnowyOwl/pseuds/HedwigTheSnowyOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry try a new bubble tea cafe in Diagon Alley. But the wizarding world has a new magical take on bubble tea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubble Tea Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, so i've never posted any of my writing, hope you like it! All the credit to Rose, or Pebblume on Insta and Tumblr for the idea, and the amazing art she does! Go check it out..and to get more visuals behind this piece :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Malfoy, are you scared of a few bubbles?” Harry Potter urged an unwilling Draco Malfoy along Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards bustled along aside them as they made their way through,</p><p>“If it tastes like soap, then yes” Draco remarked, a smirk spread across his face. Harry rolled his eyes, but kept intently walking to their destination. Diagon Alley repaired itself quite nicely after the war, and even added new shops, one of them being Barnaby’s Bubble Tea.</p><p><br/>Even with the Dursleys Harry had never tried bubble tea, as they claimed that ‘it was too foreign for their taste.’ But Harry secretly thought that Dudley was too thick to be able to eat the tapioca pearls properly, and would end up choking on one if he tried. As for Draco, his parents never associated with muggle society, which included the exotic foods they prepared. To be honest, Draco hadn’t heard of what Harry was calling ‘bubble tea’ until this morning, when he frantically pointed it out in the Daily Prophet of the new store’s arrival.</p><p>“Is this tea stuff for -” Draco hesitated,<br/>“Draco, tea has no blood status” Harry knew if he brought him along before the war, he would have used the term ‘Mudblood,’ but was otherwise content that he didn’t use the slur. Flustered that Harry knew exactly what he had meant, Draco kept silent for the rest of the walk.<br/>Harry bolted towards the small green cafe, pulling Draco along at his heels. Its wide window displayed the cafe’s inhabitants, while a set of two chairs and a table were set out in front, with a lovely view of the alley. A sign that bore the sentence ‘Try our dragonfruit milk tea, breathe fire!’ stood in front, and a cat sat looking very intently at the door, as if wishing to be able to get a taste of the tea for itself.</p><p>“You think that cat’s an Animagus?” Harry whispered,</p><p>“Starting to see why Ravenclaw wasn’t an option,” Laughed Draco, “I’m pretty sure if they were a human, they could go get this tea stuff for themselves instead of just staring at it.” With a nudge, Harry and Draco entered, where a mass of bubbles greeted them. Eyes practically sparkling, Harry contained what can only be described as a shriek of excitement, Draco almost bore a look of disgust. Instead, his mouth curled into a slight smile. Of course, Harry never noticed this.</p><p><br/>Huge paintings of wizards and witches drinking tea while bubbles flew out of their mouths lit the scenery with life. Real versions of the paintings were strewn around the couches and tables, where the customers were sipping their drinks and talking animatedly. At the very back, stood a counter and a small kitchen. A man dressed in lime green, who could only be Mr. Barnaby himself, danced while mixing drinks. Draco gave Harry a side eye,</p><p><br/>“Are you <em>sure</em> about this?”</p><p>“Oh come on, have some fun for once.”</p><p>“I was perfectly fine with normal tea.”</p><p>“Draco, it’ll be fun, I promise. Now, what would you like?”</p><p>“Just get me anything,” Draco looked around for a moment but hastily added, <em>“you’re ordering”</em></p><p><br/>The two boys walked up to the counter, where Mr. Barnaby greeted them most kindly,<br/>“Welcome to Barnaby’s Bubble Tea, our tea will leave you bursting with happiness!” Draco had more difficulty concealing his smile this time.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, I’ll have..a butterbeer tea, and he’ll have the dragonfruit milk tea” Harry smirked, Draco’s eyes went wide as he remembered what the sign had said. Harry paid the man one galleon and two sickles and stared at Draco for a few moments,</p><p>“I’m not trading drinks” Draco half sighed, half laughed at this.</p><p><br/>Eventually, their drinks arrived, bubbles popping from out of the straws. Grabbing Draco’s hand once again, Harry led him outside where the table and chairs lay unoccupied. Unable to wait a second longer, Harry took a large gulp of his tea,</p><p>“Draco, Draco, look!” Bubbles spewed from his mouth as he spoke, “Go on, try some!” A wide smile crossed Harry’s face, something Draco hadn’t seen since their third year at Hogwarts. He cracked, and took a long sip of his mysteriously green drink,</p><p>“You’re right, this is fun” Bubbles sprang out of his mouth, but a sudden burst of purple flames emitted as well. Pages of a few books someone had left had been singed. Suppressing a laugh Harry muttered ‘Reparo’ as more bubbles flew around them.<br/>After this, Harry knew he’d be the only to be talking for a while, so he droned on about everything and nothing at all, being more than happy at the sight of colored bubbles gliding around them. Careful not to open his mouth, Draco beamed at the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>